comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Avengers
Young Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Avengers: The Children's Crusade #7: 14 Sep 2011 Current Issue :Avengers: The Children's Crusade #8: 28 Dec 2011 Next Issue :Avengers: The Children's Crusade #9: 22 Feb 2012 Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Hawkeye/Kate Bishop' - wikipedia *'Hulkling/Teddy Altman' - wikipedia *'Patriot/Elijah Bradley' - wikipedia *'Stature/Cassandra Lang' - wikipedia *'Speed/Thomas Shepherd' - wikipedia *'Vision' - wikipedia *'Wiccan/Billy Kaplan' - wikipedia *'Iron Lad/Nathaniel Richards' - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Avengers: The Children's Crusade #8 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Avengers: The Children's Crusade #7 Avengers: The Children's Crusade #6 Avengers: The Children's Crusade #5 Avengers: The Children's Crusade – Young Avengers #1 Avengers: The Children's Crusade #4 Avengers: The Children's Crusade #3 Avengers: The Children's Crusade #2 Avengers: The Children's Crusade #1 Past Storylines Siege: Young Avengers Dark Reign: Young Avengers Young Avengers Presents Civil War: Young Avengers/Runaways Collections Hardcovers *'Young Avengers, vol. 2: Family Matters' - Collects #7-12 and the Young Avengers Special. "The newly reconfigured Young Avengers prepare to make their public debut – but first they have to face a threat more powerful than Kang the Conqueror, more dangerous than Mr. Hyde and more cunning than the Masters of Evil: their parents. For these brand-new super heroes, fighting super-villains is child’s play compared to maintaining their alter egos! Plus: The Young Avengers meet a familiar-looking teenage superhuman who just may be the key to their uncovering the truth about Wiccan’s parentage and secret origin. Meanwhile, Hulkling’s quest to discover the exact nature of his tie to the Avengers is interrupted when the Young Avengers finds themselves at war with one of the oldest and most powerful alien races in the Marvel Universe. The search for the truth yields more reversals and revelations than the team can handle! And finally, discover the secret history of the Young Avengers when Jessica Jones and Kat Farrell investigate the kids’ origins for a special issue of The Pulse. Who were they and what were their lives like before they met Iron Lad? And what is the future of the team without him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120211 *'Civil War: Fantastic Four' - Collects Civil War: Young Avengers/Runaways #1-4, plus Fantastic Four #536-543, Black Panther #18-25, and She-Hulk #8. "Marvel's two newest teen teams discover family ties of their own as they clash with S.H.I.E.L.D., each other and the all-new Marvel Boy." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148817 *'Avengers: The Children's Crusade' - Collects The Children's Crusade #1-9 & The Children's Crusade – Young Avengers #1. "When Wiccan’s reality-altering powers begin to rival those of the Scarlet Witch, the young hero sets out on a quest to find her that spans the Marvel Universe and pits Wiccan against both the Avengers and the Young Avengers. But will Wiccan’s desire to solve the mystery of his parentage be his salvation or his undoing? With three words, the Scarlet Witch changed the world forever — and with her return, nothing will ever be the same for the Marvel Universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 078513638X - (forthcoming, March 2012) Trade Paperbacks *'Young Avengers, vol. 1: Sidekicks' - Collects #1-6. "In the wake of "Avengers Disassembled," a mysterious new group of teen super heroes appears. But who are they? Where did they come from? And what right do they have to call themselves the Young Avengers?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120181 *'Young Avengers, vol. 2: Family Matters' - Collects #7-12 and the Young Avengers Special. "The newly reconfigured Young Avengers prepare to make their public debut – but first they have to face a threat more powerful than Kang the Conqueror, more dangerous than Mr. Hyde and more cunning than the Masters of Evil: their parents. For these brand-new super heroes, fighting super-villains is child’s play compared to maintaining their alter egos! Plus: The Young Avengers meet a familiar-looking teenage superhuman who just may be the key to their uncovering the truth about Wiccan’s parentage and secret origin. Meanwhile, Hulkling’s quest to discover the exact nature of his tie to the Avengers is interrupted when the Young Avengers finds themselves at war with one of the oldest and most powerful alien races in the Marvel Universe. The search for the truth yields more reversals and revelations than the team can handle! And finally, discover the secret history of the Young Avengers when Jessica Jones and Kat Farrell investigate the kids’ origins for a special issue of The Pulse. Who were they and what were their lives like before they met Iron Lad? And what is the future of the team without him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117547 *'Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways' - Collects Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #1-4. "As the public turns against Marvel's heroes, the gears of Civil War threaten to crush Brian K. Vaughan's Runaways. But when Allan Heinberg's Young Avengers offer their assistance, how can the Runaways believe they're on the same side? Don't miss this Civil War tie-in that promises to have lasting repercussions for both popular teams!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123172 *'Young Avengers Presents' - Collects Young Avengers Presents #1-6. "They’re back at last! Patriot, Hulkling, Wiccan, Vision, Stature and Hawkeye! Where have they been and what is their place in this new post-Civil War Marvel Universe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129758 *'Dark Reign: Young Avengers' - Collects Dark Reign: Young Avengers #1-5. "The Melter; The Executioner; The Enchantress; Egghead; Big Zero and Coat of Arms: they call themselves the Young Avengers, teenage rebels, on the run from the authorities, hated and feared by a world they've sworn to protect. Their interests include interspecies romance, modern art and bloody murder. Everything is permitted, and so are they. Until they meet the original Young Avengers. And then their grey areas will come home to roost." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139095 *'Young Avengers Ultimate Collection' - Collects #1-12 & Special #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149074 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Avengers: The Children's Crusade #9: 22 Feb 2012 :Avengers: The Children's Crusade HC: 14 Mar 2012 News & Features * 02 Jun 2009 - X-Position: Paul Cornell * 17 Feb 2009 - X-Position: Paul Cornell * 07 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020907-DR-YA.html NYCC '09 - Paul Cornell on Dark Reign: Young Avengers] * 27 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16560 Young Avengers Presents Kevin Grevioux] * 20 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=157586 Matt Fraction on Young Avengers Presents: Hawkeye] * 28 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13178 He Ain’t Heavy He’s My Brother: Aguirre-Sacasa Talks Young Avengers Presents] * 20 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13062 FATHER FIGURE: Reed Talks Young Avengers Presents] * 02 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141588 Roberto Aguirre-Sacase on YA Presents #3] * 31 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141381 Brian Reed on Young Avengers Presents #2: Hulkling] * 06 Jun 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7491 Children of War: Zeb Wells on Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Young Avengers - GCD entry *wikipedia:Young Avengers Category:Super-Hero